


Forgotten

by ViskaVatten



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViskaVatten/pseuds/ViskaVatten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emergence Day may have been a partially good day from Damon Baird.  He was promoted quickly to lieutenant, got his own squad and his jackass parents were killed by Locusts.  The grubs were really the only bad news but they did keep things interesting.</p><p>Cinnamon Sapher, on the other hand, felt like her entire world was yanked out of her hands before she could even react.  Then she was shoved into the COG and had to follow orders just like the Gears. </p><p>"Don't feel so bad," Baird said, shoving her with his elbow, "it was your idea to come with me."</p><p>"Damon, this was not what I meant at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> So this may be a long shot, but I do love the games and the characters. Let me know what you think? : ) I love feedback!

The lecture hall wasn't even half full by the time Cinnamon arrived for her first class of the morning. A few familiar faces made eye contact and greeted her quietly. The biochemistry class was a more reserved group. 

There was a black sheep, however, who just loved causing trouble. This particular guy was also her partner for this class, and she always brag to her girlfriends about having an attractive partner. 

Damon Baird was the type of guy you just love or hate, and luckily Cinn seemed to fall toward the latter.

As she made her way down the isle, she took in his appearance with a frown. The man was clearly frustrated about something and as she sat in the chair beside him, she saw the reason. 

“Coalition of Ordered Governments?” Her voice was quiet so people sitting nearby couldn’t hear what she was reading. “Are you planning to enrol?”

“I don’t have much of a choice. My parents won’t give me the family inheritance unless I become a slave to the government,” Damon stated, shoving the enrolment papers into his backpack. 

Cinnamon sighed and shook her head at the explanation. To be a person who wants to become a Gear was one thing but to be forced to handle a gun? That was just gross. She was going to voice her thoughts but the professor had called for everyone’s attention. 

Once her notes were out on her desk, the brunette tore a corner of paper and wrote the blond a quick note. When the professor turned to write on the blackboard, she tossed it onto the man’s notebook with a smile. 

The two of them have been working together for over six months and knew each other pretty well. She knew her request for grabbing a coffee after class was accepted when he tucked the piece of paper in his jacket pocket. 

† † † †

The café wasn’t busy by the time the two of them entered the threshold. There was a fireplace with a couch and comfy chairs that were luckily unoccupied. It was what they called their ‘usual spot’ when working on projects or homework. 

“Go grab the couch,” Damon said, handing you his backpack. “Those douchbags are here again.” 

Cinn nodded in agreement and made her way toward the back of the café with their bags. The two men Damon spoke of had their eyes glued on her as she walked passed their table. Fortunately, they didn’t make any unnecessary comments.

They had caused them some disturbance the last time they were all in the shop together. The older guy, maybe five or six years older then Cinnamon, had made it a point to hit on her in front of her friend. Not that there was anything between Damon and her, but the blond had become very agitated. 

In the end, it was her that told the two guys to get lost and they must have become bored at the time since they listened. 

Damon placed their drinks down on the table before taking a seat beside her on the couch. The distress and frustration was clear on his face now that they had some privacy from prying eyes. He wasn’t the type of guy that allowed his emotions to show and definitely didn’t voice them.

“Here, they had them today,” he mumbled, passing over a bag with her favourite muffin. 

“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that,” she replied, taking the chocolate chip muffin out of the bag. “So, your parents are making you enrol?”

“Yeah, they said engineering won’t do anything for me,” he explained, leaning forward to grab his drink. “The COG is accepting more people since they’re expecting a new war to start with the UIR. My parents think it would be noble to be a part of a war.”

Cinnamon frowned down at her muffin as he spoke. “Nothing is noble about doing something you don’t want to do. The government has lots of jobs that have nothing to do with holding a gun. They’ll need engineers, so you could be part of the COG if they really want you to be… just not a Gear.”

Damon snorted and shook his head. “It’s not the same thing to those assholes.”

“Damon, I know your inheritance is important to you but is it worth you doing something you really don’t want to?” 

The man shook his head in irritation but didn’t give her an answer. She knew that meant he didn’t want to talk about them anymore. 

They sat in a comfortable silence after that and Cinnamon fiddled with her cup as she thought. When an arm came to rest behind her shoulders, she turned and saw Damon watching the fire. The light from the flames flickered in his blue eyes and she smiled before leaning against his shoulder. It was a friendly gesture that she was used to and came to love in the short time that they have know one another.

“So when do you go to give the bastards the paperwork?” she asked, lifting her hand to interlock with his on her shoulder. 

“Tomorrow,” he replied with a short chuckle. “Let me guess, you want to come with me?”

Cinnamon glanced up before nodding with a smile. Damon only smiled before taking a swing of his coffee.


End file.
